


Poem

by thefaewhowrites



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefaewhowrites/pseuds/thefaewhowrites
Summary: Five asks Diego to write him a poem for mysterious reasons.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Kudos: 24





	Poem

It’s a quiet day today; because no one’s home, except for Five and Diego. Luther and Allison are on a date, Vanya is practicing the violin at her apartment, and Klaus is doing god-knows-what, probably in a dumpster somewhere.

‘Finally, a day to myself’, Diego thinks. He frowns when he hears the door creaks; Five slips in through the small crack. It’s becoming a habit of his brother to not open the door fully, though it’s kind of creepy. Maybe even ghost-like.

“Diego,” Five sighs, “I know this seems stupid, but I need you to write me a poem.”  
“Huh?”

Diego looks up from his book to stares at Five.

“Listen, I need you to write me a poem. Right now.”  
“Why?” Diego asks.  
“I just need you to! Alright?” Five yells. “Now, write something down!”  
“How can I even…”

But before Diego could finish, Five bursts into tears.

Then he realizes. It’s been years since Five last asked him to write a poem down, but he never forgets it. It was before Five time-traveled into the future and didn’t return for decades.

“Are you going to…”  
“No! Diego, I’m not going anywhere!” Five screams. “Write me something! Now!”

Diego feels a lump in his throat. Sure, his brother is, what, sixty-five now? But physically, he’s still around twenty, so the boy feels more like his younger brother. Diego literally watched him grew up, twice. To think he has to lose him again…

“Fine.” He sighs before scribbling something down onto a crumbled piece of paper.

After a few minutes, Diego hands the paper to Five. It reads;

‘I’ve tried slipping into your life many, many times; but how come that spot in your heart is always occupied?   
I thought you were going to tell me the truth, but you lied.’

Five stares at it with no emotion in his eyes. A few minutes pass by before he asks,

“Is this directed at me? The second part I mean.”  
“Both parts, actually,” Diego replies, trying to sound as cold as possible.  
“You’re not,” Five rubs his temples, “confessing your love for me, aren’t you?”  
“Depends on how you view it.”  
“Look, I literally have to go somewhere else in ten minutes, I don’t have time for this.”  
“Oh? I thought you said you’re not going anywhere?”  
“Alright, I- never mind.”

Five grows tired of dealing with Diego’s childishness, but Diego doesn’t let him complain; he grabs Five’s arm and pulls him in for a hug.

“I’m not going to let you go.”  
“Hey, we can’t just stand here forever.” Five tries to speak in a monotone voice, but he’s failing, “you’re going to have to let me go eventually.”  
“No.”  
“Your poem sucks.”  
“What!?” Diego releases his grasp from Five’s waist and squeezes his shoulders firmly instead.  
“Ha, told you, you just let go of me.” 

He thinks for a minute before realizing his brother’s plan. They both laugh.

“You bastard,” Diego says.


End file.
